First Night Out
by dungeonerdude
Summary: Ma first ever fanfiction, hope this goes well... Rated M for lotsa lemons .


The sound of warm water flowing in the bathroom made asuna nervous, kirito was bathing while she waited heart was pounding and her face flushed with red at what

was to happen afterwards. It was her first time the thought of having and sexual touching with kirito was enough to send her jumping into her covers and roll

herself into a ball of cotton and fluff.

The bathroom door creaked open slowly, turning asuna's face another flush of bright red, leading her to tilt her head down. She knew kirito would want this, but would stop if

she wanted to. But she wanted it. Bad.

Kirito walked in naked, no suprise there. Any attempt at flirting here were useless, they were doing it. Asuna accepted it, she looked over at kirito, pulling the most

seductive face she could think of, eyes sleepy looking, yet awake enough to be excited. With a bit of her tounge sticking out, she started undressing.

She begun stripping,

starting with her blouse, slowly pulling up her blouse over her head, getting some wide eye from kirito. Pleased with herself, she then started to tug at her skirt,

slowly pulling it down inch by inch, down her lanky and smooth thighs.

She unclasped her bra hooks, and slid the sleeves down her arms. Allowing the bra to slide to the floor, she sat down the bed with a soft "thumf" coming from the bed. Going

on to her underwear, she rolled the rim down a little, then started pulling it off, off one leg first, then raising the other and kicking it off.

The piece of undergarment

landed near the foot of kirito's feet, who was waiting eagerly for the "OK" signal, undressed hastiy and jumped onto the bed, where asuna was waiting.

He started by sliding his index and middle fingers in asuna's womanhood, and started toying about, inserting it and pulling out, curling his fingers and receiving

estatic moans from asuna, this only served to excite him further.

He started fondling asuna's breasts, carrasing and massaging them with his free hand, all the while

kissing asuna full on the lips, tounges entwined. Exploring the depths of her mouth, kirito started experimenting with asuna's breasts more.

He glanced quickly at asuna's

erotic face, before returning to her breasts. Slightly sucking on her nipples, he started to rub her areolas, extracting another round of explict groans and squeals from asuna.

"Ki-kir-kirito kun, give it to me... please"

"As you wish"

Kirito stood behind the bed as asuna prepared to take it in from behind.

She gave a small squeal as kirito begun rubbing the tip of his member on asuna's slighty wet pussy. Kirito grunted as he slowly pushed it into asuna,

with her moaning with each inch of movement.

The moment kirito had his member pushed all the way in, he started pulling it out, slowly, and back in, untill asuna was

confortable with the movement. It was then did kirito start to move more violently. He rapidly thrust in and out, each gaining a pleasurable moan from asuna. She grabbed the

bed sheets tight and clung on tightly, partially to prevent herself from slipping into the estatical pleasure, and partially not wanting to be shooken that much from kirito's

semi-rough thrusts.

Kirito was almost at his limit, and asuna sensed that, with his dick starting to become alot more stiff, and his body tense. Asuna pushed kirito off to prevent him from

ejeculating, not just yet. She wrapped her long arms around kirito's neck, and pulled him onto the bed, with him on top. She gave a cheeky smile and flipped herself ontop.

She

immediately adjusted herself into a sitting position, with her other half lying under her. Slightly fondling the huge member, she moved it to be straight up, and proceded to

insert it into herself. She shuddered as the rod entered her vagina, the hotness showing her how badly kirito wanted to ejeculate.

She lay down ontop of kirito, moving her hips

to pleasure her man as she watched his face full of ectasy and pleasure, all the while she gave off moans of her own, only to add on to the atmosphere.

Kirito gave no other warning other than a mild shudder as he could not hold back back himself anymore, releasing the pent up sexual frustration into asuna, with each jolt

sending out another spurt of semen. Finishing with a huff, they colapsed onto each other, with asuna lying with her head on kirito's chest, tethering on the edge of exhaustion.

*Insert Scene Cut*

Kirito slowly opened his eyes, yawning and stretching cautiously as not to awaken the angel napping on his chest. He

looked around from his immobile position, to which he found

a letter with his name on it lying on asuna's bedside table.

He reached over with his free hand and unfolded it, whatever was held inside made kirito jump in suprise and awaken

a sleeping asuna.

"kiritooo, whats wrong?"

"I dont know if this is bad or good "

Kirito muttered as he passed the letter over to asuna, who upon reading it, face promptly turned

bright red and squealed in shock.

Dear asuna/kirito,

we were going to wake you up for breakfast, but you two looked too adorable sleeping together,

have a good nap and make some breakfast for kirito ok?

Love, Shouzo Yukki

ps: Keep it down next time, the walls arent soundproof.


End file.
